Due to the rapid succession of examinations called for by modern methods of clinical examination, it is necessary at the present time for endoscopes to be ready for use again as quickly as possible after each endoscope examination once they have been cleansed and disinfected. Existing manual methods of cleansing and disinfection are not satisfactory for this purpose however, particularly since the proper staff is not generally available to do the work. Nor is it possible to make use of the automatic cleansing devices which are today in widespread use for cleansing and disinfecting the general run of medical instruments since endoscopes are delicate and require particularly careful handling.
It is therefore an object of the invention to enable fast and automatic cleansing and disinfection, specifically of endoscopes, to be carried out in which the endoscopes are handled gently and without damage.